Better than me second version
by jtcr
Summary: i adopted this from shinku namide. naruto and his girl hana are very happy but someone's have to rip them apart. on hiatus due to lack of inspiration


A/n this story was originally written by shinkunamide and I adopted it with his permission. The first chapter is pretty much how he wrote it but I did change a lot of things. Naru Hana.

Chapter 1—Three Months of Awful, Empty, and Cold.

'two weeks. That's how long it's been since my life went to hell. I lost it all. Most importantly, I lost her. Hana….' I thought wistfully. Being filled with regret strong enough to crush most people sadly, I wasn't most people. To simply break down and cry, Get away from everything. Well it sounded very tempting indeed. My friends were starting to get worried about me. Honestly, I was just as worried as them. I'd never even seen MYSELF this withdrawn. This cold, This…emotionless. I'm sure that if someone looked at my expressions or my body language they'd either come up with a blank or be frozen solid. If they looked in my eyes they would see pain, Sadness, Guilt, and most of all Regret. Regret for what he had done to the one he had loved the most.

_Flashback no jutsu: Three months previously._

_I woke up that morning feeling good. Feeling alive. Feeling her right next to me. Who could told me by the end of the day when I lay down to sleep I'd be feeling awful, Empty ,and a cold spot next to me._

_Sure, our relationship wasn't perfect. We still had the occasional fight, but who doesn't? This one was just a lot bigger. It ended a lot worse._

"_Hey, Hana. Wake up. Let's go somewhere" I mumbled sleepily._

"_Do we have to? I'd rather snuggle." Hana whined_

"_all right a few more minutes then." He replied while snuggling closer to her. She put her head in the crook of his neck, and he wrapped his arm around her waist while putting his head on hers. A few minutes turned into an hour and a half and Hana finally said it was time to get up._

"_Hey Hana want to go to Ichiraku? Then we can go for a walk afterward." She smiled as she got dressed and happily replied that she would love to. As he got dressed all he could think about was the romantic all day date that he had planned for them. As they walked out of his apartment he put his hand around her waste and pulled her closer to him. She smiled up at him and leaned on him. As naruto was looking at her while they neared Ichiraku he saw the markings on her face that he loved. The fangs gave her a cute appearance while she was happy. But get her pissed and they looked real scary. She had to be the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Not even Kami-sama or Aphrodite-sama could compare in the looks department., not even if their beauty was combined. And then there is her caring personality. How she will fight for those who are precious to her. Just like me._

_Meanwhile in the realm of the deities._

"_How the hell can any one be more beautiful than US?" Aphrodite roared in outrage at the piece of information that had just come through to them. "Urgh I can not believe that he just thought that his girlfriend is better looking than ME." Aphrodite was screaming/ranting. She and Kami had just got the message that a mortal by the name of Naruto had thought that his girlfriend by the name of Hana was more beautiful than either of them._

"_Sigh Aphrodite you are the one who let them fall in love. And you of all people should know that love can cloud the mind just as easily as liquor." Kami said while shaking her head at her best friend's antics._

"_I know that. But he still must be punished for that insult." Aphrodite was typing furiously at a computer now. The computer was special for it allowed her to find one of her children anywhere and see if they could do anything for her._

"_What does she look like any way?" kami asked wondering who could be more beautiful than her. This question caused Aphrodite to stop typing and grin very evily. She typed in a few more keys and then she slowly turned toward kami. She then caused a giant picture of Hana to appear. Kami gasped when she saw the girl. She had two strange fang like markings that were red, One on each cheek. She had brown hair tyed into a pony tail with two fang like bangs coming down which framed her face. She also had rather nice assets. But she was no where near goddess level beauty._

"_This is what passes for beauty these days?" kami asked bewildered. Aphrodite only nodded her head. Kami narrowed her eyes and said._

"_All right lets cause some hell on earth for these two." They both grinned evily and Aphrodite went back to typing._

_Back with the lovebirds_

_Naruto and Hana were walking peacefully down the street towards Ichiraku. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. They were both grinning peacefully, each believing nothing could break them apart. Oh how wrong they are._

_Meanwhile with Aphrodite's daughter._

_Hinata was walking through the garden as she liked to do at this time of day, when all of a sudden she saw a letter lying down on the ground. Curious she decided to o check it out. When she got there she saw that it was addressed to her, from her mother Aphrodite. She narrowed her brow in thought. Her mother hadn't talked to her in years so what could she possibly want. When she opened up the letter this is what it said._

"_Dear Hinata, my daughter,_

_Oh honey I am so sorry for not writing, or visiting you more. But Zeus made a stupid law forbidding us deities from interacting with the mortal world. Anyway how are you? Have you been eating enough? How would you like to have the love of your dream? That Naruto boy right? (insert hinata's gasp here) you see he made me a little mad so I need your help, and in return you get to have him. Well sound good if it does then this is what you have to do. (Insert list of orders that I am not going to tell you guys here)"_

_Hinata's fist crinkled the piece of paper and she ran back inside to write a response to her mother._

"_Dear kaa-san I would love to help you. I am about to do the things you requested of me right now."_

_She put the letter in the special bag that her mom had given her with the letter, and dropped some of those special coins in it. Then it disappeared. Hinata put on her meek expression, that she hated, and headed out determinedly to Ichiraku._

_A/n well what do you think. Read and review please._


End file.
